Koholint Island
Koholint Island (Japanese: コホリント島, Kohorinto-tō) is the Wind Fish's dream island and the setting for The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. While shipwrecked on a sea-voyage back to Hyrule, Link stumbled upon Koholint Island. The emperor of the island was the Wind Fish, and Link could not leave the island until he had set the Wind Fish free. Many people that resembled the inhabitants of Hyrule inhabited this island. Still, Link was doubtful whether the island was real or just a place he visited in his dreams... Mabe Village Mabe Village is located North-West of the Tail Cave and South of the Mysterious Wood. Link will begin his adventure here. Mabe Village contains a shop, a Trendy Game, the Dream Shrine, a fishing pond, a phone booth and a library, as well as a few houses. Mabe Village and Animal Village (below) are often called "sister cities" (although they aren't large enough to be called cities). In the days before monsters roamed freely around Ukuku Prairie people used to travel between Mabe Village and Animal Village, but unfortunately by the time that Link arrives there it is too dangerous for anyone but warriors to do so. In the centre of the village there is a memorial to a creature called the "Flying Rooster" who, in bygone times, used to give rides to the children in the village. The currency of the village is Rupees which can be found everywhere throughout the island. Places of Interest Shop Link can purchase many useful items at the shop in Mabe Village to aid him in his quest to wake the Wind Fish. At the start of the game this shop only stocks a 200-Rupee shovel, 3 hearts for 10 Rupees and a Level 1 shield for 20 Rupees, but during the course of the game the shopkeeper begins stocking other items such as bombs, an expensive bow (980 Rupees!) and arrows. The shopkeeper isn't very kind toward shoplifters—if Link steals something from the shop and then returns at some later point, the Boss Music will play, the shopkeeper will say, "I wasn't kidding when I said pay! Now, you'll pay the ultimate price!!", and then will attack Link with some sort of lightning bolt, slowly depleting his health until he dies. Link is paralysed by it, and cannot move while being attacked in this way. After that the shopkeeper will once again sell to him, but his name is forever tarnished. If he later visits the Camera Shop (in the Deluxe version) after stealing something, his album will have changed from "(yourname)'s Album" to "Thief's Album"! Dream Shrine The Dream Shrine is a mysterious shrine which, until Link finds a special item, will be blocked by heavy boulders. Inside the shrine there is a small room with a bed and four candles surrounding it. If Link sleeps in the bed, he will be teleported to a strange place. In this place there are two chests, one containing Rupees and the other an Ocarina. Not much else is known about the Dream Shrine. It made a repeat appearance of sorts in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap as a virtual monster-battling "simulator". The Library The Library is another useful place in Mabe Village. The books there contain all the information anyone needs to know about Koholint Island except for all the real useful things like how to get through the dungeons. Except for that, the books are entitled "Fun with Bombs", "The Properties of Warp Holes", "Auto Map and Memo Guide Book", "Selecting the Item That's Right for You", "Secrets of the Whirling Blade", "How to Handle Your Shield Like a Pro!", "Atlas of Koholint Island" and "Dark Secrets and Mysteries of Koholint". In the Deluxe version there is also another book that, just as in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Link can't access until he has the Pegasus Boots. This book has information on how to get into the new Color Dungeon. The book, "Dark Secrets and Mysteries of Koholint", states how to find your way in the maze inside the Wind Fish's Egg. Trendy Game The Trendy Game is an interesting place in Mabe Village. This is much like crane games in the real world, but has a rotating conveyor belt instead of a stationary bin. The player manoeuvres the crane arm over the belt and then tries to time the claw's descent so that it will grab something. The main prize is a Yoshi doll which is a popular toy among the young children in Mabe Village. This is the first item in the trading sidequest, where each item is given to an interested person and they in turn give something they don't want. The Phone Booth This place is also useful in Link's advenure. From here, and other phone booths scattered around Koholint Island, Link can ring Old Man Ulrira for hints on what he should do next. However the phonebooths do not change with progress through the game; if Link visits a phonebooth he had access to early on, he will be given advice even if it is for something he has already completed. Animal Village Animal Village is a community populated entirely by talking animals. No one knows how they came to live there or how they are able to talk (but they are not the only talking animals on Koholint). Sometimes Marin travels to Animal Village to sing for the residents, but as of the start of Link's adventures she hasn't been able to get there for a long time. Later on in the game she is finally able to travel there with Link, in order to wake a walrus blocking a path Link needs to take. There is a warp point inside the village which Link can use to warp to Ukuku Prairie and Tal Tal Heights. Other Regions * Cemetery * East of the Bay * Face Shrine * Gopongo Swamp * Kanalet Castle * Koholint Prairie * Mysterious Woods * Pothole Field * Rapid Rides * Signpost Maze * South of the Village * Tabahl Wasteland * Tal Tal Heights * Tal Tal Mountain Range * Toronbo Shores * Ukuku Prairie * Yarna Desert Dungeons * Tail Cave * Bottle Grotto * Key Cavern * Angler's Cave * Catfish's Maw * Face Shrine * Eagle's Tower * Turtle Rock * Wind Fish's Egg Category:Islands